Lean on Me
Lyrics Teen Justice: Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Tristan: 'Yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum ('Tristan: Mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Monique: Ohhhh) Hum-hum-hum-hum (Monique: Yeah) hum (Tristan: Ohhhh noooo) Tristan: Sometimes in our lives We all have pain We all have sorrow But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow Monique with Tristan and Teen Justice: Lean on me When you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on Monique (Teen Justice): Please! (Please) Swallow your pride (Pride) If I have things (with Teen Justice: You need to borrow) (For) For (Ooooh) no one can fill (Ooooh) Those of your needs That you won't let show Teen Justice (Monique): So just call (with Teen Justice: Call!) (call on me brother) (Teen Justice: Hey!) When (you need a hand) (with Teen Justice: You need a hand) Monique with Teen Justice: We all need (Teen Justice : Need) somebody to lean on! (Teen Justice Girls: I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! (Tristan: Lean on me) Lean on me (Tristan: Hey) When you're not strong (Tristan: When you're not strong) I'll be your friend (Tristan: I'll be your friend) I'll help you carry on (Tristan: Help you carry on) For it won't be long (Tristan: Oh, it won't be long) 'Till I'm gonna need (Tristan: Oh, 'Till I'm gonna need, Oh) somebody to lean on Teen Justice Girls (Teen Justice Boys): (Just lean on me) You just, call on me brother (Hey) When you need a hand (You need a hand) Monique with Teen Justice Girls (Teen Justice Boys) We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (Tristan: Somebody to lean on) Teen Justice Boys (Teen Justice Girls): (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand Monique with Teen Justice Boys (Teen Justice Girls): We all (need somebody to lean on!) Lean on me (Tristan: Oooh oh) Tristan (Teen Justice): If (If) There is a load (There's a load) You have to bear (You have to bear) That you can't (with Teen Justice: carry) I'm (I am) (with Teen Justice: right up the road) (Oooh) I'll (with Teen Justice Boys: share your load) Tristan and Monique with Teen Justice: If you just call me Monique with Teen Justice: Call me (Tristan: I'm calling) Teen Justice: Call me (Monique: When you need a friend) Call me (Tristan: Call me) Call me (Monique: Call me) (Monique: Call me!) (Tristan: When you need a friend) Call me (Monique: When you need a friend) Call me (Monique: If you need a friend) Call me (Monique: Call me, uh) (Monique: '''Any time of day) Call me '''Monique: Oooo, It won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me Teen Justice: Lean on, lean on (Monique: Lean, lean on me, yeah), lean on me When you need a friend Lean on, lean (Monique: Hey, yeah!) on, lean on me, (Tristan: Yeah!) lean on me Lean on, lean on, lean on me Monique with Teen Justice (Teen Justice): I'm gonna need (Somebody) somebody to lean on Teen Justice (Monique): I'm gonna need (Hey!) somebody to lean on (Somebody to lean on) (Tristan: Yeah!) Monique with Teen Justice: Yeah! (Artie: Ohh) Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs